Life's Necessities
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: none for now, but it's super good you have to read it!
1. Sorrows and Memories

Chapter 1—Sorrows and Memories

"Is it hot in here to you Link?" Malon asked as she was picking up cucco eggs. Link wasn't really paying any attention, the events over the last few years was enough to give him bad day dreams.

"Link!" Malon asked again, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that, lost in thought again. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if it was hot in here to you. Are you alright, you look very pale, and you're hands are so clammy." Malon was holding his hand when she tried to get his attention.

"Oh, maybe a little hay fever. I think I'm gonna go home for a bit. I'll see you later hun." He stood up to go and walked over to his horse Epona. She neighed delightedly as Link jumped up on her. Navi was no where to be seen, like usual. She was probably with the new Deku Tree in the Lost Forest.

"Well, I hope you feel better Link. Here is some milk for you on the way home, and please, take care. Try not to slaughter too many evil things left in the kingdom alright?" She smiled and watched him run off with Epona towards the Lost Forest. She sighed as she watched him, his elegant and athletic figure, those crystal blue eyes. She started to blush, but immediately shook herself out of her trance as her father came by. He put his fat arm around his daughter's shoulder and walked her over to the house.

"Hey Malon, you get all them eggs for meh?" Her father asked in a bit of a slurred voice.

"Oh papa, what the hell? I told you no more alcohol. Your liver is gonna give out and we don't have enough money to take care of you." He shrugged and thunked upstairs. He waved and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door. She heard his heavy footsteps across the upstairs floor, and a thunk when he passed out onto his bed.

Malon sighed and started sweeping the house. It was 1 p.m. and she was restless. She wanted to go out and do something. She went up stairs quietly, going into her tidy small bedroom, and looked through her closet. She did not have much clothes, but a few nice dresses she could wear to go out dancing or something. She picked out a nice blue dress, a little tight, but she didn't mind much, she thought it brought out the green in her eyes and made her hair look a little redder than usual.

She slid herself into the dress and walked back downstairs. She called for one of her prized horses by song, this one is Nola. She jumped on and rode off into the large green fields, enjoying the nice warm air running through her hair.

Link reached his house in about 5 minutes, he climbed up his old wooden ladder and fell flat on his face into the bed. He sighed and flipped over. He was very tense, and wouldn't mind a massage. Maybe a little more, but he wasn't very good at talking with girls so he just rolled on his side and tried to think about something else. He kept picturing Malon, her red flaming hair, her nice fit little body, her cute smile, and especially her beautiful green eyes. He smiled as he thought of her riding through Hyrule Field, her red hair streaming, her beautiful poster as she glided across the grass. She was so beautiful in the summer sun.

Link tried to fix his mind on other things, like Zoras' fountain, how nice of a time it is when the fishing season is up. He loved the Zoras, he loved to fish with them. They taught him everything he needed to know about the waters. He remembered the dive he won, how nice it was when he landed fingers first into the water. Ruto always admired him, watching him fall into the water and she would giggle and splash water near him as he swam by.

Ruto was a tom boy, and a lesbian, Link considered her a very close friend and companion. He would never like her more than that though, she was like a sister to him, and plus, she was a lesbian. He needed to go talk to her about Malon soon. He didn't know what to say or do to date Malon, or be with her.

Link dashed back down his tree house, trying to slip away from Saria. He did that successfully, he didn't know where the little woman was, but he didn't really care at the moment. All he wanted to do was go talk to Ruto.

It took him a little time to get to the fountain. He played Zelda's Lullaby and dashed inside. Ruto was racing one of the males. His name was Jynix. She waved as she easily sped past him. He looked worn out, and Link knew Ruto was the best swimmer out of all of them.

After Ruto won that easy battle, she ran over to Link giving him a nice wet hug. She looked at his shirt in annoyance as there was a huge wet mark on him. "Thanks." He said sarcastically taking it off.

"Oh please babe, you know you like it! Hehe!" She giggled and jumped a little bit. She was always a very giddy type.

"Where is your mistress, Birdeen?" Link asked smiling in a mocking manner at her.

"Don't be fresh, she's swimming with the boys at the moment. She's a fine piece of ass that one is." She waved as Birdeen giggled and dove into the water, racing the boys and being admired.

"Well, I have a little lady problem, and I need some advice." Ruto grabbed Link by his arm and drug him to her throne area.

"My daddy has gone to a new Kingdom, to talk to some fishermen, I donno. So do tell me who this lucky lady is!" Ruto plopped herself down on her watery throne, over looking Link, he felt very meek in this position.

"W-well, it's umm...well..."

"OH SPIT IT OUT!"

"It's Malon..." Link whispered.

"Who? You mean that pretty red head girl? I thought she was courting with some handsome farm hand they just hired. Artemis, yes, that's the name." Link went green with jealousy. He did see them together an awful lot, and he caught Artemis with his arm around her shoulder. He sighed and hung his head. Ruto picked up his sorrow immediately. "Oh, my friend, don't fret. I...I'm sure it's a small attraction, you are so much more elegant and umm...uhh..." Ruto lost her train of though, and was gaping in the door way.

"What?" Link asked, he turned and looked. Birdeen was looking ravishing, well, to Ruto she was.

"Oh, but um...Like I was saying Link," She hopped off her throne and walked over to her love, "You're much better than an old farm hand, and plus, you are the Hero of Time." Those words stung Link like a bee. He was tired of that name, tired of those horrific memories.

"Yeah, sure, I'm gonna go now, leave you two lovers alone. See you Ruto..." Link walked out with his head slouched. Ruto touched his shoulder as he left, but he did not turn to look at her.

"Oh, that poor boy." Birdeen exclaimed as Link left. "I hope he will be alright..." Ruto smiled and kissed her partner.

"He will, he will." And with that Birdeen and Ruto left to Ruto's Chamber and Link went to Lake Hylia.

Well, any comments? How was it? PLEASE COMMENT! I donno, I just figured Ruto to be a good lesbian friend haha!

Please REVIEW!


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2----Trouble

Malon was walking through town, many men glancing at her delicate body. She loved the attention, she never saw herself as a pretty girl, although many men did. She went to the Happy Mask Shop, and Artemis was there. He was talking to the owner, and had a huge red flower in his hand.

"Oh, Malon, what a surprise!" Artemis said swinging around when he heard the door close. Malon was not all too fond of Artemis, but at least one man was trying to seem interested without having to stare.

"Oh yes, it is me!" She shrugged and started looking closely at some of the masks. She always thought the bunny ears was extremely cute.

"I found this, it was in the Lost Woods, and its beauty reminded me of you. It will look wonderful in your hair!" Artemis place the red flower behind her ear, brushing her hair back away from her face. She blushed a little, he was such a sweet boy. He had nice dark black hair, always in a messy manner, pale violet eyes, nice facial features, and a marvelous body. She liked to admire him as he worked the fields with his shirt off. He did that on purpose of course, and it was working.

"Oh, you shouldn't have hun." She smiled at him and touched it lightly, making sure it was well in place.

"Would you mind it if we took a stroll around the fields for a bit? It's such a beautiful day, and I know a perfect place to go." Artemis was pleading with his sparkling eyes, and Malon was entranced. Link would never ask her to go take a walk, she was only positive he liked the free milk she gave him.

"Of course." The left the Mask Shop, Artemis in a bit of a hurry.

"I have my horse, you don't mind if you take yours, maybe I can see how well you ride. He really just wants to see everything moving with the horse at a gallop.

"Yeah, no problem, I hate riding with other people anyway." She leapt gracefully on her horse and followed after Artemis. They stopped at a single tree in the eastern part of the field and jumped off.

"Don't you love it? It's so nice and peaceful, you could scream and no one would hear you." Malon rose her eyebrows and became a little worried.

"Uh, yeah, lets just sit and talk shall we?" Malon made sure her horse was near enough, but she kind of liked Artemis, he was the only man she knew that was brave enough to ask her to do anything. All the other men were too shy, and she did not know them well enough to consider dating them.

"So, um, hmm... What to talk about..." Malon said peering off into the sky.

"How about how beautiful you are." He said staring at her. She blushed a bright red and looked at him. His gaze met her eyes and she knew they shared something just then. A nice moment, and she was growing a bit fond of him. "Would it be too much," He said breaking the silence, "If I were to ask to kiss you?" He blushed, he looked so cute.

"Um, well...umm..." Malon was nervous, she never kissed a boy before, she was new to this whole thing, and she was more used to playing hard to get, but she was softening up to Artemis.

"Look, what if I do, and if you want to stop we will." He advanced towards her, and she didn't have enough time to answer when his lips met hers. She didn't know what to expect, his lips were just pressed on hers, and he felt his lips move a little, joining her lips between his. His lips were nice and soft, and she kind of liked it. He opened up a little more, parting her lips with some tongue. She decided a what the hell kind of idea and went with him. He was so happy that he preceded on. She allowed him, and their tongues came together, and their lips locked and his arms ran against her back and her arms came up around his neck as he fell to the soft ground wit her.

Finally, what seemed like hours, Artemis parted lips with Malon. She laid there, scared of what she was doing. Is this what she wanted, her mind is screaming yes, but her pit of her stomach is yelling no.

"That wasn't so bad now was it babe?" Artemis looked into her emerald eyes, she nodded and smiled.

"It was, um, interesting. I've never done that before." She sat upright and leaned against the tree. Artemis pulled his arm up around her shoulder.

'Don't worry babe, it'll get better, I know you're a bit scared right now, because you look a little frightened. I just want to make sure I'm not making you uncomfortable." Malon was a little uncomfortable with this man's hand so close to her chest, but she just shook her head and smiled.

At that moment, as Malon and Artemis were making out, Link rode by, he saw Malon with this man all over her. She looked like she was happy afterwards, and Link felt like shit. He completely lost his chance. If he weren't such a jack ass and told Malon how he felt this _farm hand_ would not be groping his girl.

A tear fell against Link's cheek as he saw Artemis put his arm around Malon and kiss her forehead, Malon was smiling. He wished he could have made her smile, made her so happy she would forget that her father was an alcoholic, so happy that she would smile every day and not cry at night when she talked to Link about her mother. Link did not trust Artemis, if he hurt Malon in any way there will be blood to pay.

Malon felt that someone was watching her although Link was no where to be seen, or her father. She felt uncomfortable out in the open like this. "Lets go back to the ranch. It's getting a little hotter outside, don't you think?" She said standing up and immediately mounting her horse. Artemis gave her a funny look, but jumped up on his horse also and followed Malon to Lon Lon ranch. Link was still watching, sighing sadly, and riding home.

Malon reached the inside of the ranch, and bother her and Artemis dismounted, setting their steeds in the pasture. The horses grazed greedily and laid in the grass. Artemis was already inside by the time Malon was done watching her horses. He was heading upstairs when Malon tapped him on the shoulder.

"And where do you plan on going exactly?" She asked looking up at him. Her foot tapping repeatedly on the step of the stair.

"To my room ,so we can finish talking and what not."

"What if my father wakes up!" She whispered angrily at him as he ascended the stairs.

"Babe, your father is asleep, passed out drunk, I doubt he's going to barge into my room." He said and laughed to himself. Malon felt a little strange when she was with Artemis, but shrugged off this feeling. He seemed to care about her, and her feelings. Giving her the attention she desired, and probably a lot more. Link was always there, but never like this. She never thought he would want to see her like this, not more than a true friend.

Artemis's room was descent sized, a nice large bed, drawers, closet, and a writing desk. There was many inked pages laying across it when they went in. Artemis rushed towards them, clearing them off and stuffing them into his dresser. He closed the door behind Malon and sat down on his bed, patting a place where she could sit down next to him. She hesitated a little.

"Come on babe, I don't bite." Malon blushed and sat next to him. She took out the flower he gave her and twirled it around in between her fingers. He took it from her hand and place it on the bed next to him. He placed his hand on her face, it was nice and cool. She blushed even brighter. He noticed the nervousness she had, and puled her face towards his and kissed her. He started making it a deeper kiss, and Malon did not hesitate at all. This was much needed attention, and even if it was with someone she didn't have much interest for, she knew she could grow to like him.


	3. Bedroom Disaster

Chapter 3----Bedroom Disaster

Artemis preceded to lay on top of the bed with Malon. Malon was quite nervous as to what he was going to do with her next. She didn't mind though. She was getting aroused as her played with her breasts, moving his hands along her curves. She almost laughed when he found her ticklish spot near her hips along her sides.

"Are you okay with me doing this to you?" He asked in her ear. She nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair and moved his hand a little lower near her rear. She was surprised by this sort of pleasure she was receiving, and did not mind much.

She moved his hand back up near her waist, but he was persistent on her lower regions. "Um, Artemis, i don't want you near me like that yet." She said in his ear. She didn't like the way he was trying to lift up her dress.

"Oh, but i know you'll like it if you just try." He forcefully moved her hand away from his and used his free hand to get up under her dress.

"No, I mean it, I'll scream!" She yelled at him.

"Yes baby, you'll scream with pleasure!" He moaned into her ear, he started kissing her neck and she was not liking where this was going at all. She felt great, but her mind was disagreeing with her physical feelings. She realized that he was starting to pull off her leggings and she kicked him.

"I said no!" Malon said worriedly, curling herself on the bed, hugging her legs against her chest.

"Oh my gosh, Malon, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I haven't been with a woman, especially one as beautiful as you, in a long time." He sat next to her, putting a hand on her knee. "You will forgive me wont you, I get carried away a lot of the time like that."

"I-I don't know Artemis."

"I want you to forgive me Malon. I've been working on your ranch for at least 6 months, and every waking moment I think of you, and every time I do I smile. And if you wont forgive me, I don't know what I will do." Malon looked down at her feet. She wanted to cry because he felt this way for her and she could never return this.

"Like I said, I will have to think about it...you have scared me to no end, I have never moved this fast before. I have never _been_ with a man before like you. Can you believe it, 19 and I haven't even had a boyfriend."

"That is very hard to believe, you are so beautiful. If you don't mind, would you like to try this intimacy again. I swear it will only be a kiss." He had such honesty in his eyes that Malon couldn't resist him. She smiled and nodded and leaned towards him. He kissed her deeply, and again laid with her on the bed. This wasn't like before though, this was rough and mean. She did not like this treatment. Her hands were pinned above her by one of his hands as his other was roaming her body, grabbign everything it could. He kissed and nipped at her neck and she tried to get him off.

"Babe, don't move, it'll be a lot easier if you don't move."

"GET OFF ME!" Malon cried out and kneed him forcefully in the chest. He lost his breath and coughed a few moments. Malon had just enough time to get away from him. She ran outside his room and almost got down the stairs when he caught her.

"It has been too long since I've wanted you, and I will have you. Just give it time Malon, it'll come naturally to you." He said in her ear and he held her by her waist. "You will come to me, I know what to do, I am experienced. You don't need to worry Malon." He let her go and she stared dumbstruck at him. He gave her a cocky smile and went back upstairs into his room.

She becked away, she had to get away from the house. She was so scared, so worried. Then she heard Artemis's door open again and he ran downstairs. He was crying and holding Malon as he reached her. She did not want him anywhere near her.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what is wrong with me. You must believe me Malon, you must. For I love you with my entire soul. I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Then what was that up there in your bedroom? I thought you said you would not do that to me, and what about the things you just said to me?" She started to weep. Artemis held her in his arms.

"I know you have been through a lot, and I want to help you, I thought relieving sexual tension may help you relax, but I was so stupid. I was blind, you need someone to love, not to fuck around with. I am so sorry Malon, I love you. I was so..." and he did not finish his statement as he started bawling on her shoulder. She realized how sincere he was, but she still was not too fond of him anymore.

"Maybe what I need is a friend right now, and we can think about loving later Artemis. This scared me too much, and I am not ready for something like this." With that Malon walked out the door.

She had no idea what to believe, she wanted so much to trust Artemis and to return his 'love' for her, but she did not know. She was crying so hard, and she started running. She tripped and fell and felt strong arms lift her up. She turned to see Link standing behind her. He held her hard against him, brushing her hair with his fingers, allowing her to cry on him.

_What is he doing? Is this what he wants, a little farm girl with a boy problem crying on him?_ After a little while of crying, she looked up at Link.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better, but what are you doing here?" She saw sadness in his eyes.

"I needed to speak with you about something. I am going to be straight forward because I'm not good with situations like this. I just need to know, are you with Artemis..." He was trying hard not to cry in front of her, but he could tell she knew something was wrong.

"I don't know. He is scaring me right now link. I don't know what to do... I can't think straight. I thought he was going to hurt me..." She started crying all over again. Link was furious. His insides churned something awful, and he felt a burning flame within his body. "Please..." She muffled a cry "Don't hurt him. He says he loves me, he didn't mean to force me into anything..." She cried a little harder and Link was even more furious.

_Force her into what? What is this bastard trying to do to my baby? My love...Malon..._"What did he do to you?"

"He-he..." She looked up at Link, seeing a fire burning in his eyes. "He did..." And she took off, running. She did not want to talk about the events taken place, and already had the idea that Link knew what was going on.


End file.
